


Curiosity Killed the Cat

by Sunnyrainbowflower



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hilarity Ensues, I am not sorry, I'm just so tired of the 'Galo has a massive dick' trope, Lio Fotia has a big dick, Lio has a dirty mouth, M/M, NSFW, Past Lio Fotia/Meis/Gueira, Post-Canon, excessive use of the word dick, porn with a little plot, yes you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyrainbowflower/pseuds/Sunnyrainbowflower
Summary: “Is it true that you have a big dick?” Galo blurted out in one go, heat rising to his cheeks as quickly as a piece of paper would catch fire.Silence. One second passed. Two seconds. Lio really wished he’d heard wrong.But he knew he hadn’t.“Galo, what the actual fuck?” he spluttered in a huff.A.K.A. that time Galo found out the ex leader of the Mad Burnish was hiding something from him, something BIG.
Relationships: Implied Meis/Gueira (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 210





	Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke. Then the joke hit me on the head and demanded I wrote nearly 6000 words of porn.
> 
> I’m still not sorry.

In hindsight, it had probably been a terrible idea. 

Lio should have known better than to indulge his two best friends when the words “alcohol” and “celebration” were included. But hey, as Burnish  alcohol had never really done  much to  them, their inner fire burning it as fast as they drank it.

Hence, no drunkenness.

But they weren’t Burnish anymore and  ever  since the Promare left, Lio hadn’t  really  had the occasion to drink more than a single glass of wine or a beer. So, when Gueira had marched  towards him, asking him to join him and Meis for drinks that evening to celebrate ( _ celebrate what?  _ _ He forgot to _ _ elaborate on that _ ) he probably should have seen this coming.

The fact was that there, sat in  a corner of  a dimly lit bar, laughing and drowning one shot of delicious something after another, Lio could  _ feel  _ he was getting pissed drunk. But that didn’t mean he had control  over what he said and did , an d his best friends weren’t faring much better. 

Gueira was talking loudly, swinging dangerously left and right and the only thing keeping him upright was Meis' arm around his back. The latter looked decidedly  less drunk, but it was all façade, if the little giggles he emitted in response to Gueira's blabbering, and the way he was more touchy - feely than Lio had ever seen him in public , were any indication.

The man was brought back to reality by an arm sliding around his shoulders. 

What? Who dared getting this personal with the ex - leader of the Mad Burnish? Who had  such strong desire to get punched in the no - ah ,  _ right _ . It was Galo’s arm. Who was sitting next to him. Why was Galo  there again? 

He didn’t realize he had asked  that out loud but , apparently ,  he  did because  Gueira had laughed hard in response,  somehow  not managing to cover Galo's soft chuckle. 

“Like I told you at least three times, Meis asked me , an d I said yes !” Galo answered, still smiling.

Meis nodded, pulling Gueira close again in the  meantime since the  latter  looked like he  was about to hit his head on the table. 

Crisis averted, thank you Meis. 

“Oh yes. Yes.  Okay. But why aren’t you drinking? Not fair. You should drink, have fun” Said Lio, giving in to Galo's  insistent  pull and resting his head on his shoulder. The blue haired man laughed out loud.  Whether he was laughing at or with Lio, the man had no idea and he definitely didn’t care at the  time . 

“ I can’t , I'm your drive back  to HQ. I'm going to rescue you from your  drunkenness !” he said proudly, sporting the usual smug face he’d have whenever he talked about being the hero of the situation.

Oh. Lio's got it.  _ Cool _ . Galo was cool. 

“ Galo! Want to hear a story about the boss?” 

Suddenly Gueira was up and talking again. The man really had  an  amazing stamina. Lio wished that  held true for  him as well. He could feel his head start swimming. 

“Sure!” answered Galo with his usual enthusiasm.  _ Cute _ . 

Okay Lio was starting to call Galo cute in is head without  many problems. He definitely had enough to drink. Oh but Gueira was talking about him.  He should  probably listen to what he was saying. 

“And then he said , 'do you want to know why they call me boss?’ and then and then” a laugh interrupted Gueira's story and he needed a couple seconds to  piece his thoughts back  together “and then, he  _ flashed  _ them! I swear  they looked terrified, the y turned around and ran away!” 

Oh yeah, Lio remembered  that story. Fun times.  _ Wait, why wasn’t Galo laughing _ ? 

He turned and met Galo's eyes.

“Wait you showed them _ your junk _ and they ran away!?” he said then, part awe part terror in his voice. 

Lio gaped, only the excess of  alcohol in his system preventing him to flush all over. On the other side of the table, Gueira was  choking on his own spit laughing, hitting repeatedly the wood surface with his hand, while Meis stifled his laugh in the crook of his neck.

“ Oh my God of course no! I showed them a flash of my  _ flame  _ and they  almost  pissed their pants! Jesus Christ” Lio rubbed his hand on his face, trying not to laugh at Galo’s still  shocked expression . 

“But boss, you do have a big dick though ”

Silence.

So Gueira  was  talking again. Why Gueira did things like… t _ alk _ ?

“Really ?!” Galo’s attention was immediately on the red - haired man, who nodded enthusiastically. 

“Biggest dick I've ever seen.  And trust me, I've seen a lot of dicks” Gueira slurred, throwing Galo a suggestive glance from behind the rim of his glass, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Gueira” Lio  growled, trying his best to  sound threatening, but the  alcohol really didn’t help , and his voice came out more pleading than anything.

“I have to agree with Gueira here”  and of course after  being almost entirely silent for nearly  the entire evening  _ that _ __ was the time Meis decided to  join the conversation .

“The boss is really… how do you say it? ...Uhm, well endowed”

“ The. Biggest. Dick. I'm telling you. Galo !” The man slammed his hands on the table, bringing his body towards the blue-haired man in front of him, his eyes shimmering “I think if you ask nicely he’s gonna show you!  Right boss?  I mean , he'd probably like tha-“ 

“ Okay, okay, enough already. Gueira you and  I are going home, now” Meis said, eyeing the way Lio was looking at him from the other  side of the table, sporting his best ‘You’re so dead ’ look on his face.

“ Say  goodnight ” Gueira looked put out for being interrupted  by Meis, but he quickly recovered , shrugging, and  Lio sighed in relief. 

After hugging his friends goodbye  \- even though  he suspected Gueira  had  told Galo something while he wasn’t looking, if the blue-haired man blushing face was any indication - Lio jumped behind Galo on his motorbike and off they went .

His head  was floating and  Galo's warm back  pressed to his front was the only thing anchoring him to reality.

A week after  that crazy night and the  horrid hangover that followed, Lio still couldn’t remember what the hell had happened for most of the evening.  Well , he remembered being at the bar, drinking, laughing and  afterward  being put to bed by Galo  - bless him , Lio probably wouldn’t have been able to locate his own bed- but he couldn’t for the life of him remember what they talked about for the most part of the evening. And neither did Meis or Gueira. 

The fact was, he was firmly convinced something had happened, because from that day, Galo  hadn’t been able to look at him in the eyes. 

He averted his gaze  whenever Lio  catched him looking in his direction and when they talked face to face , Lio noticed he  always  tried his best not to meet his eyes. 

That was  positively driving Lio insane. 

He was  afraid he had done something to  him,  and he really didn’t like that, Galo walking on eggs in his presence. It just didn’t feel right. 

Then, it all came together on Friday afternoon. 

Lio was sitting in his office, going through some boring paperwork, when Galo  peeked his head through his open door.

“Can  I come in?” he asked, still  careful  not  to look Lio in the eyes. This was getting old. 

“Yes sure” the man nodded and Galo came into the room, closing the door behind him. 

_ Mh. Not the best of signs.  _

“ Do you need something?” asked Lio,  standing up and rounding his desk  to  then  lean on the front and prompting Galo to  go ahead and talk.

The man stayed silent for a couple seconds and then finally,  _ finally _ _ , _ he met Lio’s gaze. 

“Ok ay I swear I tried not to think about it, but it’s making me batshit crazy and I am unable to concentrate on literally anything else” Galo’s looked frozen in place, the only thing moving were his hands that closed and opened rhythmically, as if he didn’t know what to do with his body in that moment.

Okay , Lio was mildly scared  then, but he  waited, wanting to see this through. 

“Galo are you alright? Has this  anything to do with the night we went out for drinks with Gueira and Meis? Did I do something? ” 

Galo nodded enthusiastically. 

“ NO ! I mean, yes . No ! I mean ... I am not alright. Gueira put this thought into my head and it won’t stop bothering me. So, please ,  tell me -” 

Lio braced himself for impact. He had never seen Galo like this: eyes wide and frenzy, nearly popping a vein in his head , and that was saying something, since they literally went to hell and back together. 

That was probably why he could never have imagined how that question was going to end.

“ Is it true that you have a big dick?”  Galo blurted out in one go, heat rising to his cheeks as quickly as a piece of paper would catch fire.

Silence.  One second passed. Two seconds.  Lio  really  wished he’d heard wrong. 

But he knew he hadn’t.

“Galo, what the actual fuck?” he spluttered in a huff. 

Many thoughts were going through his head in that moment, first and foremost ‘Gueira told him  _ what’  _ and coming in second place ‘what the hell is supposed to mean that he cannot stop thinking about my dick?!’

“I mean!!” the man started pacing left and right, gesturing widely "I know this is crazy and I'm sorry but I keep looking at you even when I try not to and I can't understand  _ where  _ you put it if it's that big because ,  _ come on _ , leather should be really showy  and yet I can’t really see it and so it doesn’t seem that big ! So please, take me out of my misery and tell me”

"If you don't stop  talking in this exact moment , I'm going to put you out of your misery by strangling you” 

Well at least that shut Galo up.  Lio  then  took a deep breath , rubbing a hand on his  now flaming  red face . 

“So. Let me put this straight: Gueira told you I have a big dick and you won't stop thinking about it  and, on top of that, you can't stop looking at me ?"

"Yes" answered Galo without esitation. 

"Galo, you do realize how that sounds, if you put it  that way, right?"

"...it sounds like I want to know if you really have a big dick?" 

Lio looked at him. Just , looked at him. Then sighed,  shaking his head.

"... sometimes I wonder if you're really stupid or just socially inept" he mumbled under his breath, mentally cursing himself because he knew the moment Galo had asked that he wouldn’t be able to deny the man anything. 

"What?" 

"...I said ok. Come to my room after work, It’s best if I just show you and get this over with ”

" Yes! thank you Lio, you’re the best !" Galo looked as if he had been promised twenty  Inferno Volcano  Margherita Mega Max pizzas , and not as if Lio had merely offered him to show him his junk to confirm his weird obsession.

Lio probably  shoudn’t have been happy about it. 

But he  had to admit he  was, a little. 

When the blue-haired man exited his office ,  Lio sighed in frustration, dropping his face between his gloved hands .

“I'm going to fucking murder Gueira"

The knock came at eight sharp, no minute less, no minute more. Lio sighed and marched to the door, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. 

Ergo, trying not to get  too excited, because Galo was  _ not _ __ coming to his room to engage in sexy times with him but only to confirm Gueira' s bold claims about his dick.  Before the knock came, Lio was thinking about the best way to make his friend pay for his large mouth. Puncturing his tires seemed too cruel, but then again, so was Lio current situation, 

"Hi ! Thank you again for agreeing to this Lio, I was really going insane!" Galo marched inside the room like it was his, and plopped down on Lio's desk chair, while the other man looked at him unimpressed. 

"Make yourself at home. And please don't thank me, this is weird enough  by itself"

Silence followed the closing of the door . Lio sighed and went to sit on his bed, facing his... guest.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Galo  asked  and Lio  did his best to  dismiss the interested twitch his dick gave at the other man’s words. __

_ Easy boy, this is not what you think. Sadly.  _

"Well , the reason because you, and I quote , 'can't understand where you put it if it's that big!!' is because when I'm not hard I'm pretty average . They say there are showers and growers,  well, I'm definitely a grower”

Galo nodded in understanding, but before Lio could resume his  speech , the blue-haired man interrupted him.

"But...if that's so,  how did Gueira see it ?" At that,  Lio smiled deviously, raising one eyebrow "A story for another time" he said and nearly laughed out loud at Galo's shocked face. 

"As I was saying , if you really want to see how big my dick is, you'll have to wait until it gets hard"  and with that he started undoing his trousers,  a  simple  pair of  black skinny jeans and nothing fancy like his black leather suit. It was really too hot  those days to wear it, a problem he never had as a Burnish. 

"Do you want me to go to the bathroom  and come out when I'm hard, or can I stay here?" He asked, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his trousers and meeting Galo's gaze with his own. A shiver run down his spine and his cock gave another interested twitch  under the man's gaze. Secretly, he knew what  he wanted him to say. 

"No , don't worry, if that's  okay with you, you can stay here. I don't mind" came Galo’s  reply .

_ B _ _ ingo.  _

Lio nodded and in one sharp move, he took off both his trousers and underwear, letting them fall to the ground. He then  scooted back to sit against the cool wall, a welcome relief in the increasingly hot room. Or maybe it was just him. 

At last, he raised his head, meeting Galo's gaze and opening his legs  wide on the bed at the same time.  The other man’s expression  was enough to feel himself grow harder, and  Lio had to grip his cock firmly to stop it from twitching again.  That would have been quite embarrassing to explain and, considering the current situation, that was saying something.

Galo wasn't trying to hide the fact that his eyes had  quickly  travelled  south and he was  then sporting an expression that, had Lio allowed himself to be hopeful, he would have defined  as  "Hungry as a starved wolf". 

_ Well. That was interesting.  _

"It shouldn't take much" Lio said, starting to move his hand up and down his shaft, turning his wrist on the upturn and shivering from something that definitely wasn't the cold. Galo's gaze was on his dick and his was on Galo's face.  Galo’s lips, in particular.  Red and wet, from all the nervous biting to which Galo was subjecting them, and so plump and kissable. Lio definitely wouldn't have  minded seeing those lips  wrapped around  his cock . 

He was rapidly growing harder and harder ,  Galo’s gaze on him like fuel on a flame.

_ ‘Take this firefighter, you’re not putting out this fire'  _

A particularly good twist had him bit his bottom lip in pleasure, even if he couldn’t help the soft moan tumbling out of his mouth when Galo raised his head, looking at him in the  eyes .  Oh god , he was starting to enjoy this a little too much.  But he had never been quiet while he touched himself -whenever he could afford it- and he wasn’t about to start  then . 

"I'm sorry Galo, got a little distracted there" he said, his voice deep and  slightly breathy. 

"No..." Galo coughed a bit, his voice a bit raspy.  _ Interesting  _ "Don't worry, it's  okay . I mean , I insisted so don't worry about me" 

His hand twitched, his gaze  shifted. A gulp. 

_ Oh _ . Lio wasn't so sure anymore about being the only one enjoying himself in that moment.

"Isn't this weird for you?" He said then, still moving his hand up and down his  length, seldomly bucking his hips up to meet his thrusts “ Being here, watching me jack off" Galo blushed a lovely shade of red at his words, lowering his gaze. Oh, Lio was so  fucking enjoying himself. 

He trailed his left hand up under his shirt, pinching his nipple hard and moaning out loud.  This was enough to gain Galo's attention back. 

His gaze travelled from Lio's covered chest to his abdomen, stopping on his now completely  hard and dripping cock, held firmly into  the man’s hand. He  absentmindedly licked his lips , shifting his  legs and Lio could swear that  that bulge wasn’t there before. 

"I know you know I am not straight,  Galo,  so this isn't so weird for me"  and with that , he  spread his legs wide and lowered his hand at the base of his dick, holding it up straight and exposing it in all his length and width for the other man to see 

"But Galo, the way you're looking at me" Lio bit his lip, his gaze as alluring as he managed to make it 

"It looks like you want to  _ devour _ me"

That seemed to finally be the last drop for Galo. He blushed madly, bringing his hands up to his face and covering his eyes , pressing his legs together tightly . The words he mumbled didn't reach Lio's ears.

Oh, he was disgustingly adorable. 

"Didn't quite catch that, what did you say?" 

A couple seconds passed and then a single digit moved out of the way. Galo was looking at  him from the narrow space between ring and middle finger. 

"You're  _ big _ . Like, really big. Definitely bigger than me , and ..." 

Lio smiled encouragingly, lazily stroking his still hard dick, his head  resting on the wall behind him , hair bobbing  lightly with the movement. 

"And?" He said, looking at Galo  with hooded eyes. He knew it was one of the most alluring  looks he could give, and Galo seemed to quite like it, if the way his leg jumped was any indication. 

"And I - Could  I ... Is it  okay if I..."

"In your own words" mewled Lio, bending his left leg and bringing it towards his chest. He knew Galo must have a pretty nice view from his position.

The man gulped again, and finally lowered his hands , resting them in his lap .

"Could I touch it?"

The full body shudder and loud moan that went through and out Lio at those words, made him slide a bit down the wall and  his legs  open impossibly wider.That would have been taken as a confirmation from nearly everybody else, but Galo, endless gentleman and absolute dolt, didn't move an inch.  That made Lio smile and  even more convinced of his decision. 

"Come here you idiot and put your hands on my cock, that's an order"

At that,  finally,  Galo jumped to his feet and in an instant , he was between Lio's legs, one hand on his thigh and another closing gently around his dripping dick.  The man had always considered his hands to be on the larger side, but seeing them wrapped around the other’s man length, barely covering more than a half, had him gulp at the realization.

"Fuck you're so big, Gueira was right"

Lio moaned at the contact, closing his eyes and thrusting  into the man's grasp. Galo's calloused hand felt amazing on his heated skin. Without any indication, Galo started moving, stroking Lio’s dick from base to tip . It felt amazing and Lio’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

"Do you want me to- ngh... Do you want me to tell you why Gueira knows about my dick?" 

Saying this, Lio forced himself to look at Galo, who was looking up at him expectantly,  but never stopping his hand from moving on his cock. 

"You know, as Burnish we didn't have much time for love, sex and all tha t - Ah!  _ Yes _ _ , like that, Galo _ … And...and  somet- sometimes it was all too much and me, Gueira and Meis just needed to blow off some steam, and  just _ be with _ _ someone  _ we could trust... You know, Gueira really likes  giving head "

The way Galo tugged his dick a little harder at those words only made Lio moan louder. 

"I bet I can do better"

Lio  thought for a second  that  he had heard  wrong , but when he lowered his gaze, meeting Galo's, he shuddered.  He had only ever seen his eyes look this intense when putting out fires. But they did absolutely nothing to appease the fire blazing inside Lio. If anything, they only made it burn brighter.

"What?" He asked maybe a bit dumbly, but pleasure had nearly completely taken over his body, rendering him a useless blabbering mess. 

"Let me suck you off. I know I can be better than Gueira" 

Lio would have smiled at those words, at the hint of jealousy and pettiness in Galo's request, but suddenly having the man's mouth on him was the most important thing he could think about. 

So he  put his  own hand on Galo’s and gently took it away from his dick, shifting so he was lying down  with his back on the bed and pulling  the blue-haired man over him.  The man, with a grace Lio didn't think  he had, managed to stay put on all four over him, without  squashing Lio under him. Not that  Lio would have  minded . 

" Would this be the first time you give head?”  Lio asked him then, and Galo nodded bashfully , worrying his lip with his teeth “This is the first time I touch another man.  Well, it’s not like I've done much with girls too.  But  I really  like this, touching you and …and looking at you”

The naked  honesty in  Galo’s words  went straight to Lio’s heart.  That man was going to be the death of him. 

He brought his hand to his face, caressing it lightly and Galo smiled. He had the most beautiful and pure of smiles. 

“ Okay you can try then. But before you do it , come here and kiss me" 

If Lio thought Galo would have put up more  resistance , his demand a bit of  a hazard on his part, he was happy to be disappointed. The blue-haired man nodded enthusiastically,  bringing one hand under Lio’s chin, tilting it lightly. Then, lowering his head , he softly met Lio's lips with his own. 

Galo's lips were soft. Chapped, but soft and Lio couldn't resist gently  biting them. 

This made Galo moan for the first time that evening, and when Lio , without much ado, brought his hands on his ass, squeezing  it and pushing him down to rest his lower body on him, his pelvis against his thigh, he got the answer to a question he didn't know he  had been asking himself until that  very  moment: Galo was hard, and clearly enjoying himself as well. 

They both moaned in their kiss ,  consequently parting their  lips.  Lio took the occasion to connect their tongues as well, kissing Galo deep and hard . 

When they separated  some moments later a trail of saliva was connecting their tongues and  their  lips were red and  moist. Galo's gaze  on him  was  positive l y  _ scorching _ . 

“Nothin g like our first kiss, am I right?”  said then Lio, making Galo blush madly. 

_ Oh _ . He probably thought he didn’t remember that. 

“ _ Wh _ _ at _ , you remember ? I thought you didn’t ! You never brought it up !”

Lio laughed, pecking Galo lightly on the lips again. 

_ Damn. That could become addicting.  _

“I remember.  Y ou brought me back. You were crazy enough to try, even though you didn’t know what you were doing”

Galo  smiled at  that , resting his forehead on Lio’s .

“ I wasn’t about to lose you, even  if that meant  lighting my first fire. You really should take responsibility for it , you know ” 

Lio snorted at  that , shaking his head, even  though he could feel his heart beating madly in his chest. 

_ Oh he was so gone for  _ _ that _ _ idiot of a firefighter.  _

He  choose his next words carefully  “You know I will , if you want me to”

Galo  seemed to only think about  it for a moment , probably trying to understand the meaning  behind Lio’s words , before  smiling widely and kissing him again.

“I think I reeeeally want you to, yes. But for now , just lie back here, because I'm going t o blow  you now and it's going to be the best  fucking blowjob of your life, ”

Lio giggled a bit , as Galo slithered south, coming face to face with his  aching  cock. 

"Is this  really your first time? You look very  confident " Asked Lio, bringing one hand behind his head and the other on his stomach, raising his shirt a bit, giving Galo more space to work.  The kiss the man  left just under his bellybutton made his  toes curl.

"Yes but I'm good with my tongue, I eat a lot of  popsicles "

Lio tried very hard not to laugh, failing spectacularly and gaining a  raised  eyebrow  from Galo in return.  Only in that moment, the reality  of the situation fully hit  Lio . 

God, Galo ‘burning soul’ Thymos was between his legs.

Oh God. 

He was between his legs and _ he was definitely going to choke on his dick if- _

"-Galo wait!" the man had opened his mouth and engulfed Lio's dick straight away , hungrily swallowing around it. 

Predictably,  he’d  immediately  choked.

"...you fucking idiot, why do you always jump into things?" Said Lio, putting his hand on Galo's head and gently caressing his hair "Go slow, I don't want to have you die on my dick and on my conscience" 

Galo coughed again, and smiled, rubbing his nose gently against the soft pubic hair at the base of Lio's dick. When he looked up, his eyes hooded and a shy smile on his lips, Lio nearly shot his load then and there .

"Would be a nice way to go, at least" the blue-haired man said and immediately after got back to work, this time slowly. 

He  began by leaving open - mouthed kisses on Lio's  length , licking the tip and sucking it gently  into his mouth. Now  that was more like it. 

"Yes, you're doing so good babe  _ ah _ - now take it in your mouth. Gently" Galo nodded and Lio felt it on his cock. Then, slowly this time, he lowered himself, wrapping his lips around Lio's cock and covering what he couldn't reach with his hand. He took some time just having him inside his mouth, licking and sucking him lazily. Lio brought his hand on Galo's cheek, tracing the shape of his dick in the man's mouth with the tip of his finger. He shuddered and decided to stop forcing himself to keep quiet  so , he started talking.

“So, you were so distracted  by the thought of my cock that you couldn’t think about anything else, mh? And what did you think about? Did you think about doing this, Galo?”  he wasn’t really expecting an answer from him, but the man  let his cock slip out of his mouth, kissing  the tip  sweetly,  and  gave him one anyway “Yes” he said, a  deep blush tinting his cheeks.

_ Fuck that was hot. _

Wait, Galo had said something else, but his moan had covered it “What? Could you repeat that  sweetheart?”

The man  looked at him, licking his lips. He really  needed to stop doing that, unless he  wanted Lio to come in one second flat.  He probably didn’t even know what he was doing to  him , bless his pure soul.

“I said, I thought about our first meeting. You sat on that throne , with your legs  spread wide. It was really hot” 

_ Okay _ _ ,  _ _ maybe he did know. _ __

Galo Thymos had a dirty mouth, who’d have guessed.

Lio shuddered violently, and his dick  slipped again from  Galo’s lips , leaving behind a  bit of precome . The man licked  his lips clean .  _ Well fuck, he  _ _ had done _ _ it again.  _

“ Oh? And do tell me, what did you think about doing when you saw me on that throne? Did you-  _ ah _ …did you think about coming  over  there,  kneeling between my legs and begging me to release my armour, so you could put your pretty mouth on my cock, mh? ” 

Lio was immensely pleased to see that his  words had caused a reaction in Galo . The man  was moaning hard around  the tip of his cock and was thrusting  his hips against the bed, his own erection probably  having  grown  too painfully hard to ignore. 

Placing his hand behind  Galo’s head, without  putting  any pressure but just offering a bit of guidance, Lio  allowed himself to let loose.  Galo started bobbing his head up and down, his tongue flat on the side, caressing Lio's jutting vein. 

He began slowly , mindful of  choking hazard, but then he started growing more enthusiastic, going faster and  taking him  deeper. Damn, he really was a natural. Fucking  popsicles . 

Lio could have gone on for days, but the image of Galo, the man who saved the earth with him , while literally saving his life in the process and for whom Lio was quite certain he had fallen hard and deep, between his legs and sucking him off was rapidly taking him to his limit. 

So, when he, out of the corner of his eye, saw Galo's hand going under the waistband of his trousers, probably to touch himself,  he thought  _ ‘ _ _ fuck  _ _ it’ _ __ and pulled hard on the man's hair. 

Galo' moaned loudly, Lio's cock slipping out of his mouth , leaving  behind  a trail of saliva and precome, staining his tongue and his lip. 

_ Oh. Interesting. _

" Okay , enough of that, off with your clothes" Lio was too horny to care about good manners so he quickly jumped up, taking Galo with him and helping him out of his shirt (because  _ of course _ __ that day he had felt the need to wear one) and trousers. At his boxers, a hand caught his wrist and stopped him. When he looked up, Galo wasn't looking at him and his face had taken a lovely shade of red. 

"I...Lio, I am not so... Mh. As big as you"  okay , Lio felt bad, but he kinda wanted to laugh.  But of course, he didn't , he knew how self - conscious some men were about their dick. It was more or less the same for him with his height. 

What he did do was gently place his hand on Galo's cheek ,  turning his head towards him,  smiling softly. 

"Babe really, you shouldn't worry about it. You're handsome, period. And  besides , I could feel you before and I would say  you’ve nothing to  be ashamed of. So now let me get you naked and take care of you,  okay ?"

Galo nodded, smiling again and , turning his head to kiss the palm of Lio's hand he mumbled something. 

"What?" Lio said, coming closer and leaving a kiss on the tip of Galo's nose. 

"I said... that I like you. Like, really  _ really _ __ like you" Lio bit his lip, feeling his cheeks heating up considerably.

“That makes two of us” he  said then,  and  nearly  swooned at Galo’s full and happy smile. 

With his help, he  freed him from his underwear and then  he took off his own shirt as well, leaving the both of them  finally  naked. 

Lio  placed a hand on Galo’s chest, pushing him and  making him lie down on the bed . He then straddled his  hips , taking a moment to really look at him like this. He wa s gorgeous, head to  toe, and Lio could really get used to seeing him all hot and bothered lying  underneath him.

“Well, this time, you really got naked for fun” he  said then, and  Galo's laugh dissipated some of the tension in the air. 

Lio then  lowered the upper part of his body on the other man, caging his head between his hands and  kissed him. 

Galo  responded hungrily, bringing his hands up behind Lio’s thighs and then higher and higher until they’re firmly cupping  Lio’s ass .

When he  squeezed the soft  flesh in his hands , Lio moan ed out loud and  thrust his dick hard against Galo lower stomach.

Like  that , their bodies pressed together , and their lengths trapped between  them , it  didn’t take much time for them to get  fully hard again. It  didn’t help Lio’s cause  the fact  that he had been edging for nearly half an hour  at that point . 

So , he finally  broke the kiss, sitting back and straddling Galo’s thighs again , the  latter's hands still placed on his ass, holding on for dear life. 

“ Okay , now I'm going to make us come, I'm going crazy here” said Lio and Galo nodded enthusiastically. 

So he brought both his hands between their bodies, holding both his and  Galo’s dicks together against one another. 

He  took a moment to admire them like this. His longer and bigger cock against  Galo’s shorter but not that much smaller one, both flushed red and dripping precome. It was a sight to behold.

Then, he started moving his hands with practiced motions, stroking with the perfect strength and  rhythm .

Galo was moaning loudly under him, his head turning left and right, drool  trailing down his lips to his chin.  _ Fuck _ . That was the hottest thing he had seen in all his life.

He was getting closer and closer, feeling his release near.

“Baby are you close? I'm nearly there, please come with me. Can you do that?” He said then, and Galo nodded, eyes glazed over with arousal fluttering open and locking with Lio’s .

That, his debauched look and those red lips and bright eyes,  were what finally pushed Lio over the edge . 

With a couple more thrusts, Lio came with a strangled cry, spending himself on Galo’ stomach.

The latter  came immediately after, Lio’s name on his lips and a satisfied expression on his face.

They both fell down  onto the bed, catching their breath. The sound of their  staggered breathing the only one  filling the room. 

“Well” said  Lio , turning his head towards Galo and smiling at him. His hand found the other man ’ s and squeezed it “Did I satisfy your curiosity?”

Galo blushed softly, like Lio  hadn’t just had his hand on his dick, but  nodded.

“Yes, definitely” he  replied then and, crawling slowly, he  moved to lie down on  Lio’s chest, tucking his head under his chin.

“ You know Lio ,  I definitely like you” he  said then, stifling a yawn and at that Lio ’ s heart  missed a beat again.

Maybe Gueira would live  to see another day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made this far, thank you, I hope you enjoyed the fruits of my delirious mind. ~ 
> 
> Promare came into my life and now it completely owns my sorry ass. I am obsessed, so obsessed that for the first time I’m posting something I wrote in english. 
> 
> I want to thank @sheismelinda for the wonderful work of editing she made on this work (and for the perfect summary for this story lol), without her it would have been full of typos and errors and not nearly as easy to read. Also if you like Jojo, you should really check her out, she’s an amazing writer! 
> 
> Thank you again and please be kind with me, I’m just a tiny, fragile gremlin. 
> 
> Ciao ~


End file.
